


Our Love Story

by Magic_Shop



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Chapter 11 and 10 are big ones, Epilogue is cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Shop/pseuds/Magic_Shop
Summary: Basically a truth or dare game but flipped into a life time changing event.





	1. Chapter 1

"Let's play truth or dare!!" Suggested the the redhead.  
The two bluenettes grunt.  
"No, I can't play this game anymore. Every time we play, something bad happens to me ."  
Tokiya says.  
Ren starts laughing, recalling all the moments.  
"Yeah, last time we played your nose got broken and we had to go to the hospital. And the first time we played, I drew dicks all over your forehead so you had to wear a bandanna to cover it up."  
Tokiya's eyebrow  
twitched."Seriously, I guarantee you that I'll get hurt or, I'll be mortally embarrassed."  
Otoya pipes up. "Tokiya don't forget, Syo almost fell off a cliff the third time we played."  
Natsuki giggles while Syo rolls his eyes.  
"It's all Ren's fault. While I was looking for my hairpins, he was leaning on a boulder and just happened to make it move out of its place and towards me."  
"Well," Ren began,"If it helps you feel better, I'll invite the Seniors to join us."  
Masato nods his head."Jinguji, that might be the best thing you've ever said for awhile."  
Ren winked,"I know, right babe?" Syo, who chooses to go along with the teasing says,"Ren and Masato, you too are such an adorable couple!" Tokiya, who as well chooses to go along with it says,"As adorable as you are, I'm gonna ask you two to get a room." Masato blushed. "Me and Jinguji are not a couple, can't ever be one and won't ever be one, got it?" Syo snickers."Alright, you got us, Renmasa." Thankfully, Otoya steps in. "Okay you guys, let's go ask the Seniors and Cecil to play." ____________________ All of the Seniors play, as well as Camus, giving Cecil a break from work. They sit in a circle; Reiji, Otoya and Tokiya, Ai, Syo and Natsuki, Ranmaru, Masato and Ren, and finally, Camus and Cecil. "Alright since I suggested the game, I'll go first. Natsuki, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to tell me your crush!" Natsuki blushed and took out a paper and a pen and scribbled something down. He handed it to Otoya. Otoya starts laughing . "YOU LIKE H-" Otoya gets elbowed by Tokiya and stopped his laughter. "Ok my turn~! Masato, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Is it true that you and Ren once had sex?" Masato blushed. Otoya, then of course reminded them that if they choose not to answer, they have to take a clothes item off. Masato bites his lip and says"I'm not telling," and takes of his sweater. "Now Ranmaru, truth or dare?" "Dare!" Masato gives a mischievous smirk."I dare you to give a random stranger your number at the grocery store." "Masato, you little cunt."


	2. Your love is closer than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syo x Natsuki

Of course, Ranmaru was in denial.  
Muttering to himself how he was,'Going to kick Masato's ass once they got back home' wasn't the only phrases Syo had picked up.  
Others were too explicit and gave a graphic interpretation of what was to happen to Masato once they got back.  
Unfortunately for Ranmaru, they made it to the grocery store in 20 minutes tops.  
"Alright, Ran-Ran!," said Reiji.  
"Time for you to do the dare!"  
"Please don't remind me."  
____________________  
Ranmaru got lucky.  
The person who had walked out the entrance was a woman, no older than 21, had walked out.  
Gathering his courage, Ranmaru walked up to the woman.  
"Oh my gosh, you're Ranmaru Kurosaki from Quartet Night! It's so cool to meet you!"  
Ranmaru smiles,"Thank you. It's always a pleasure to meet a fan..."  
At this point, Syo stopped listening.  
Thinking of this dare reminding him of the past ones.  
And that reminding him of Natsuki's dare.  
Who does Natsuki like?  
Normally, they'd tell each other everything. They're best friends after all.(Though, Syo would never admit that)  
But this particular thing, a crush, he was never told about.  
In fact, he didn't even know Natsuki even liked anyone.  
But Syo for sure knew he liked someone.  
And if it hadn't been obvious enough, it was... Natsuki Shinomiya. His best friend.  
Syo was overwhelmed with this unrequited love. It took up most of his thoughts and made him pay little attention to the present, like at this moment.  
Someone had tapped his shoulder and Syo quickly turned around.  
"Ai, you scared me. Don't do that stuff!"  
Ai just gave him a blank expression.  
"Ranmaru's dare has been done for awhile now, so I came to retrieve you since you've been here for some time."  
Syo tried appear as if he wasn't startled by Ai as he was led towards the picnic benches.  
Syo took a seat next to Natsuki whose face flared up and shifted in his seat.  
Syo, who was worried, touched Natsuki 's arm.  
"Tsuki, are you alright? Are you sick?"  
"Ummm, no I'm okay. Thanks for asking, Syo-chan!"  
Why are you acting so weird?  
"Are you positively sure you're alright?"  
Natsuki wavers a smile,"Yup! A-ok!"  
Otoya, whose watching the interaction, starts laughing.  
"Otoya, why are you laughing?" Tokiya asks.  
"You know how Natsuki told me who he liked, right?"  
Nod.  
"Do you know who it is?"  
Shake.  
"It's Syo. He wrote Syo is my crush. on the paper. It's hilarious how he's freaking out every time Syo and him are close to each other."  
Tokiya rolls his eyes,"Otoya, don't laugh at others. I guarantee you have a secret crush as well."  
Otoya blushed and scooted closer to Tokiya.  
"I totally don't have a secret crush. If anyone it would be Haruka."  
Tokiya feels his heart sink.  
To avoid showing emotion, he gives a cold response.  
"Oh, really? I'm going to use the bathroom." He says and sort of pushes Otoya away.  
"Tokiya..."  
Meanwhile, Natsuki's overheating.  
Syo keeps touching him and comforting him and... touching him. IT'S ALL TOO MUCH!!  
My love is way too close.  
"Tsuki, I'm gonna get you some water, ok. Your face is red and you feel really hot."  
Natsuki, thankful to get his thoughts together, says,"Sure!"  
In about 10 minutes, Syo and Tokiya and Reiji appear from the dark trees and they resume the game.  
"So," Ranmaru says,"Masato, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Do the mating dance of your family to Jinguji Ren."  
"I'm going to kill you Ranmaru Kurosaki!!"


	3. Your best feature is your teardrop mole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RenMasa

"Ranmaru," at this point, Masato is begging," don't make me do this. The dance is too sexual!"  
"But you deserve it. So, do it."  
Masato scoffed, forgetting that he could just take off a clothing item.  
He grabbed Otoya's phone and downloaded a song.  
He pressed play.  
"Ren, you know the words."  
"Deep in the night, I'm looking for some *bleep*..."  
"You tease me, or please me. I want you to be my love toy. Come near me, don't fear me. I just can't get enough of you boy~"  
Ren jumps back, with a nosebleed,"ohh, you touched my tralala."  
Everyone stares in shock.  
"What the hell does your family make you do?"  
"Did they make me do. I'm no longer my fathers son, be careful with word choice."  
"Ooh, right."  
"And, I'm so unsure what my family made them do. But thanks to Ranmaru, I'm mated,"gag,"to Jinguji."  
"What's so wrong with me?"  
Laughter accumulates.  
"Seriously, though. I can be a good guy."  
"Sure you can. Any ways, truth or dare, Tokiya?"  
"Um, truth?"  
"Are you, homosexual ?"  
Tokiya blushed so many shades of red.  
"What the hell, if you must know yes. Yes, I am. I like guys, or just one guy at the moment."  
Everyone's eyes widened at Tokiya's response.  
The Tokiya Ichinose, formerly known as HAYATO is gay?  
"Get over it, okay. Ren, truth or dare?"  
"Uh, dare."  
"Alright, I dare you to sing that song that you made about Masato the same day you sang, Sekai No Hate Made Believe Heart."  
"What song is he talking about?"  
Masato said.  
"So, like I made a song about you but I thought it was too lewd so I didn't sing it. Or even mentioned it to many people. It was just a simple secret that I trusted people with."  
"Sing it!"  
"Fine,"Ren says, taking out his phone and going to the accompaniment for the song.  
"Your best feature is your teardrop mole  
A gorgeous mole  
It's always just under your right eye  
Your best feature is your teardrop mole  
A dangerous mole  
We might get hurt if we gaze at each other."  
Masato instantly blushed.  
"What the hell?! Why are you so obsessed with my beauty mark?"  
"It makes you who you are, that's why. It makes you hot."  
"What the hell, Ren! That's so lewd, goddammit!"  
Everyone starts to laugh.  
Masato adds softly so that no one except Ren can hear,"It's still a great song though, Ren. Don't sing it to anyone but me okay? It's my song, after all."  
Ren squeezes Masato's right butt cheek as if to say, you bet I won't. After all, you made me BELIEVE HEART.


	4. Apple Of My Eye

Don't put your face up, Tokiya.  
Don't let them see that you're about to cry.  
Epic. Fail.  
Once Tokiya had made it to the small bathroom area, Reiji had caught him.  
"Hey Tokiya," he says," Why are you not at the picnic table with everyone else...Oh, you're crying!"  
Tokiya internally cursed at himself. Why'd he let his senpai, of all people, see that he was upset?  
"Nothing's wrong, Reiji." Tokiya says but, Reiji pulls him into a comforting hug.  
"Are you gonna tell me now?"  
Tokiya nods, trying not to stutter,"I really like someone, but they don't like me back and it's so hard to come to terms with that fact..."  
"It's Otoya, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, WAIT! How do you know?"  
"Well, we've been rooming for a while, Tokiya. I think I would know by now who you're thinking about most of the time."  
Tokiya resumes his crying,"But, but...Otoya has no romantic feelings whatsoever for me! It's so hard dealing with unrequited love when you really want that person to like you back..."  
Reiji massages Tokiya's back, trying to calm the blunnette down.  
"Tokinyan, it'll be alright. You haven't even confessed to him and let him turn you down the right way, or Otoya could like you as well."   
Tokiya nods, trying to get a hold of himself.   
That was so random. I would never cry over something as trivial as a crush. But, why would I, Ichinose Tokiya, cry over a person. Even worse, a guy...  
"Alright, c'mon. We have to get back to the picnic area, before it gets too dark."  
"Okay. And, thanks Reiji. You're my savior. But not like that way."  
"Haha! You're funny. But don't forget, I'm your Senior. You can tell me anything."  
"Alright!"  
The two walk back in a comfortable silence, meeting up with Syo at a vending machine.  
"Just came to get water for Natsuki." He says.  
\------------•----------•---------  
Tokiya hadn't been paying much attention to the game until someone had called his name.  
"Truth or dare, Tokiya."  
"Um, truth."  
"Are you homosexual?"  
At the said question, Tokiya blushed.  
He could feel his blood boiling as it spread across his face.  
"What the hell, if you must know, yes. Yes, I am. I like guys, or just one guy at the moment."  
In response to his answer almost everyone gave a shocked face.  
Who knew that he'd even admit to something like that.  
"Get over it, okay. Ren, truth or dare."  
Of course, the latter picked dare.  
Thankfully, Tokiya had a good one.  
"Alright, I dare you to sing that song you made about Masato the same day you sang, Sekai No Hate Made Believe Heart."  
Ren obliged and had sang it.  
After he sang it, Masato had whispered something to Ren which he had smiled to.  
Tokiya had felt a pang of jealousy towards the other bluenette and the blonde.  
They have such a good relationship going on while he was having relationship issues.  
Ignoring the ongoing game, he thought to himself.  
If I confess to Otoya, there's a 50% chance that he might turn me down and a 50% chance he might return my feelings. Why does life have to be so confusing! Why can't you just like me back, Otoya. That'll save me a lot of trouble!  
Granted, he did start listening when someone had dared Otoya to write down his crush.  
It was Syo who dared him, in fact.  
"Ah, you fell for him, Otoya? Not bad, not bad."  
"Ack, Syo! You said it was a him!"  
"I didn't say the name, though. Unless-"  
"Please don't torture him, Syo. He's too sensitive." Tokiya had said, without even thinking.  
Shit! What the fudge did I just say!!  
"Tokiya, I'm not sensitive."  
"Yes, you are. I don't want you to cry and fuss like a little child, ok. I'm just looking out for you." Tokiya gave a smile.  
Otoya returned the smile, while blushing and then gave a wicked smile.  
"No more of this truth or dare. Now it's just dare."  
He wouldn't dare(get it?)  
"Syo, I dare you..."


	5. For the longest time…

(Natsuki x Syo. Based off a song.)  
We've been here for the longest. Everyone's too scared to do an intimate dare...  
"Syo, I dare you to kiss Natsuki!"  
Syo immediately starts to choke, not because he didn't want to kiss Natsuki (cause, fuck yeah he did!), but because the speech came out so suddenly.  
Everyone looked all surprised at Otoya's dare, well of course minus Otoya and Tokiya.  
Ah, screw you! This is one of the many reasons why we cannot play this game anymore!  
"Uh, ok. Natsuki, are you okay with doing this?"  
Natsuki nods,"I'm alright with doing the dare."  
Syo scoots closer to Natsuki, putting his hand on his thigh.  
Natsuki, bending down to get face to face, puts his arm on Syo's back.  
We're getting closer and closer...  
Finally, their lips collided into a sort of rough kiss.  
Of course, once they got the hang of it, it turned into a deep and passionate kiss, unleashing all the hidden feelings and so-called 'unrequited ' love.  
No one knew what to say. It was enticing and arousing not only to the bystanders, but also to the duo kissing.  
"Ahem, I think that's enough. You too should really date each other. That kiss... it was stimulating." Otoya had said, blushing.  
The others nodded their approval.  
Syo and Natsuki blush and look into each other's eyes as if to say:  
That was amazing...  
For awhile, Syo ignored the game after daring Ai and Reiji to kiss.  
All he could think about was that kiss, because damn, it was amazing!  
Syo also began to think that maybe, just maybe, that Natsuki's crush was him.  
At that thought, his cheeks flared up and he tried to hide it behind his fedora.  
But, it could've been true. What if he really was Natsuki's crush that was written on the paper and then given to Otoya? And if that was the case, did that mean...  
His love wasn't unrequited at all?  
Wait. Calm down, Syo! Don't go and jump to conclusions. Maybe he thought it was a friendly kiss. He loves to touch me like that.( Not in that way, of course!)  
But, he wouldn't deliberately kiss me like that, outta nowhere.  
Bam!  
A random gunshot rang out, startling Syo and the others.  
"Was that...gunshots?" Otoya asked, alarmed by the sudden sound.  
"Otoya, ssh! Whoever's out there can hear us and think we're a threat." Tokiya reasons.  
"Oops, sorry." Otoya now whispers.  
Alll of a sudden, three more shots rang out and finally the crew decides to leave.  
They must leave fast because they can hear someone approach them.  
Tokiya grabs Otoya's hand and bolts as fast as he can.  
"Run to separate places so they know we're not a group.' He whispers.  
The next thing Syo knows, he's getting picked up by someone and running away in the dark.  
Who could've a gun at this time at night? More importantly, who's the gunman? Why the hell do we insist on playing this game anyway? Something bad's always happening! Who's carrying me!!  
"Syo, are you alright? You didn't get hurt, right,"says Natsuki, gently placing Syo down on a bench.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?" Syo asks.  
"Near a train station. We are supposed to meet up here, but I got here first."

Natsuki sits down next to Syo who doesn't even care that Natsuki's his crush, he only cares that he's alright.

Natsuki giggles,"Ya know, everytime we play truth or dare, or even just dare, someone or everyone always gets into some type of danger. It kinda makes me wonder why we insist on playing this game from time to time."

Syo snorts. It's true what he's saying. Saotome's bands seem to have the worst luck. But even so...

Syo turns to face Natsuki who seems to be texting people.

It's bad luck that brings us closer together. Not in parts, but as a whole.


	6. Just Hold On, we're going home

(You all know this song by Drake!!! MasaRen.)  
All Masato wanted to do was go home.  
The night had been fun and all, that is, until the gunshots rang out.  
Now, he was cold and somehow they must find their way to the meet up spot that Tokiya had texted to them when they were running.  
"Luckily, we're not that far. In fact, we can walk and be there in 7 minutes tops." Ren said.  
Well, at least we aren't lost.  
Ren and Masato begin walking. Masato cuddles up next to Ren.  
"I'm cold. I left my sweater back at home and you're warm."  
Ren giggles his deep, alluring manly giggle,"Well, thank you. I don't get why you didn't just take a jacket or somethin'"  
Masato grunts,"I wasn't the one who suggested we play this game. We have no luck whatsoever when we do play and, it's a waste of time."  
"Don't be so pessimistic, Masa. Look, we made it to the meeting area!"  
Masato(internally thankful for making it there) walks up towards Natsuki and Syo with Ren following.  
"Ugh! Thank god you guys didn't get lost. We were the only ones here for awhile." Syo says.  
"Well, here we are for entertainment." says Ren.  
"Entertainment! I just want to go home! It's so cold!"  
"Facts." says a low voice.  
"Eh, Tokiya,"says a much higher voice,"you can't scare people like that!"  
Ren and the others laugh as Tokiya and Otoya walk closer.  
"Your voice is too deep and you sound like a pedophile."  
Tokiya gasps,"I'm not a pedo. Nowhere near being one, anyway. Not everyone here is a Ren."  
More laughter erupts (Ren's not laughing ...)  
Ren walked up to Tokiya and shook his hair.  
"Whatever, Icchi. You got the hots for little Ikki over there."  
Tokiya fiercely blushes,"Stop blurting out shit like that, Ren."  
Everyone looks surprised cause Tokiya had cursed.  
Normally, Tokiya is refined and shows excellent manners, even when he's mad. But for him to curse like that must mean...  
"Tokiya, you must really like me." Otoya says calmly.  
Tokiya starts to stutter,"W-what?"  
"You must like me," Otoya repeats,"because you barely ever use profanity. I've known you for a while, now. You don't use profanity often and when you do, you're either in denial or you're masturbating."  
"Strong word choice, Ikki."  
"Shut it, Ren. And Otoya, I'm sorry for keeping it a secret. It's just...wait hold on. Where are the Seniors?"  
"Over here, Tokinyan!" Said Reiji.  
"We got a little lost on the way but we final-. We were interrupting something ..."  
"No, no. You weren't. Hey, I have a fun dare!"  
A massive groan sweeps through the group.  
"Masato and Ren I dare you to be in a relationship for a month as well as Natsuki and Syo! This'll be so fun!"  
"Ah," Ren says,"what about you and Icchi?"  
Otoya blushes,"I'm...uh..."  
Ren giggles,"Oh? I dare you two to date for a month as well. Let's see how this goes."  
The said people nodded.  
"Good luck. Tomorrow marks the first day."  
_____________________  
I'm fucked. What'll my father say if this shit gets out to the public?  
I mean, yeah I'm no longer his son but technically I'm a Hijirikawa.  
He still looks out for me anyway.  
"Hey, Hijirikawa. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. You can go and date another girl if you want..."  
I quickly turned towards Ren.  
I really don't want to date a girl though. So I guess what I'm thinking is...  
"Ren. Listen to me. I...I only want to date someone who I've known for sometime. When I was younger, I didn't understand what it meant to be 'gay'. I do believe for a while, I had a small crush on you. Now, I think this 'game' rekindled my old flame. I want to try this out, see how I like it."  
Ren widens his eyes,"So you mean you'll date me?"  
"Yes. I'll date you, Jinguji," Masato smiles.  
"Call me Ren, Masa."  
"Alright, I'll date you Ren."  
Masato stood and hugged Ren who hugged him right back.  
Ren put his hand on Masato's head.  
"I love to be around you, Masa."  
"Where'd that come from?"  
"My heart."  
Masato scoffed,"I'm so fucked right now, oh my gosh."  
Ren smirks,"I know you're loving it, though."  
"Hmm, I suppose I am. How couldn't I not the love the moment when I'm with my boyfriend."  
"And to think all you wanted to do was go home."  
"Yeah and everyone was like 'Just Hold On, We're Going Home'."  
"Subtle Drake insert."  
"Yup!"


	7. No More Cold Shoulders

  
"Otoya, I want to pick up where we left off."  
Right now, Otoya and Tokiya are outside on a swing set.  
"What I was going to say was that, I'm sorry that I kept my feelings a secret towards you. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do."  
"Please, don't make the situation seem as if you have one sided love. I want to date you."  
Tokiya takes a 360.  
"What...! Otoya, aren't you straight?"  
"Bisexual,"Otoya corrected,"And I've noticed for sometime that you've had feelings for me."  
Tokiya sits, still silent.  
Otoya laughs,"I remember when I'd first found out. Man, I was surprised. I mean, how could someone like me, a vulgar creature compared to you, a god. But then, rapidly, I began to reciprocate the feelings. With every hip shake, wink and cold response, I could feel myself getting more and more in love with you."  
"In love with...me? But how, I was so mean to you!"  
"That, I know. I was just a curious 15 year old. I wanted to get to know you, but all you did was push me away. I did hate you for maybe a split second but I told myself, 'Tokiya's a good guy and he only meant well!'.  
Tokiya stops swinging. He knew for sure that the redhead just wanted to know what Tokiya likes to do and just be a good roommate. Well, he knew now.  
"So when Ren said that you liked me, it didn't faze me because I already knew."  
Tokiya stood,"Why didn't you say anything before?"  
"Cause people can stop liking others. Until we had joined STARISH, you were just a walking piece of ice. And once I found out you were HAYATO, I immediately understood why you shook me off like that."  
"..."  
"But, you have to promise me something." Otoya said.  
"Go on."  
"No more Cold Shoulders. No more pushing me away anymore. Even if it's just a month, I want to see the most realistic side of you that you haven't showed anyone ."  
To anyone, huh?  
"Alrighty. We start tomorrow so we best get some sleep."  
Otoya jumped off the swings and followed Tokiya into the dorm.  
_____________________  
Date #1/?  
Tokiya Ichinose/Otoya Ittoki  
Destination: A small cafe/Mall  
____________________  
Otoya sits at a small table waiting for Tokiya to get them something to eat.  
Tokiya takes this disguise thing too seriously.My neck is itching with this scarf!!!

"Alright, here you go. A small strawberries and crème milkshake and your chocolate cream puff."  
Otoya smiled. This was a normal Tokiya(at the moment) but, it still felt good to hang out with him.  
Tokiya's phone made a buzz sound.  
"Hmm, top 10 most powerful compatible signs of astrology."  
"That sounds cool, let me see!"  
"Come here. Number one, Leo and Aries. Otoya your birthday is April 11th, correct?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're an Aries, but this could just mean we get along very well."  
Otoya winks,"Totally! I mean, we already do."  
Tokiya smiles(Otoya:Heaven)

"We do, don't we?"  
[These two are gonna get into some 'Maji Love 1000000000%'! Time skip cause they take too f*cking long]  
"Ooh, look! There's a super cool guitar!"  
Tokiya laughs,"Otoya, you have 3 guitars. A wood, An electric and a regular one. You don't need another."  
"But, guitars are fun!"  
"Says you. You specialize in playing that instrument. C'mon let's enjoy the rest of the date."  
They had some fun. They had threw a penny into the fountain(for good luck),bought some new clothes and gotten something for each other(in secret).  
All of a sudden, that walked out of the mall and it was raining.  
"Ack, it's so cold!"  
"Ugh, the one day I forgot my umbrella!"  
Otoya took off his disguise. It was getting heavy and cold because of the rain.  
"Otoya..."  
"I know! But, I'll still be unrecognizable be the rain is going to flatten my hair."  
But still...  
"I'll let you do whatever. C'mon let's go back before we get sick."  
_____________________  
"Finally, out these wet clothes!"  
Otoya threw his wet garments into the hamper. Leaving him in his underwear.  
"Otoya, if you don't get anything back on your body..."  
"Oops. Sorry, Toki."  
Tokiya flinches at the nickname.  
"Why Toki?"  
"It's your pet name! Or, more of your couple name. You're Toki, now give me one!"  
"Um, obnoxious?"  
"*Gasp* No!"  
"Fine, Yan?"(Cause ya know, Otoyan?)  
"Yay. It's Toki and Yan! Oh, our ship name is OToki!"  
"I'm really starting to believe you're either high or you're catching a cold."  
"Wah! You're so mean!"  
"No I'm not."  
Tokiya climbed the ladder to his bed and lay down.  
"Ya know, I really enjoyed our date together. Even though it ended with us being in the rain, I really enjoyed it. It makes me think that I want to be with you for more than a month."  
Tokiya blushed,"I really enjoyed the date as well. Good night, Yan."  
"Goodnight, Toki. I really like spending time with you."  
I...really love you. Thanks for staying with me. That's what brings me running back for more and more. Even with the...  
"Oh and, thanks for no more cold shoulders."  
"You're Welcome. It's not hard to do, since I'm always around you." Tokiya says, with emotion in his voice.  
"Please, give me more days when you're emotional like this. I'd really enjoy it."  
"I know you would, but seriously, go to sleep."  
"I knew it wouldn't last for a whole day."


	8. Everyone falls in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syo x Natsuki

Date #1/?  
Natsuki Shinomiya/Syo  
Kurusu  
Destination: Park  
____________________  
Syo sat under a tree and Natsuki sat next to him.  
It was a sunny day and the pairing took advantage of the weather.  
"Isn't a nice day, Syo-chan?" Natsuki asked.  
"Yeah."  
Natsuki reached out to take both of Syo's hands.  
"There's not much to talk about when you know the other person so well."  
Syo smiled. These were the moments he most enjoyed. Just sitting and relaxing with his 'boyfriend.'  
Boyfriend. The term sounded weird when he had tried to say it. He loved Natsuki, really and truly and damn he'd given anything to be in this situation but, saying that one word made it seem like a casual thing. A small date.  
Oh, and it was far from a small date. Little do they know, just this one date will change their lives forever.  
"Natsuki, I really like spending time with you. You make a great...boyfriend." Syo says, blushing.  
Natsuki blushed as well. Though, it was mostly because Syo had admitted to something like that.  
He knew Syo for a long time, and Syo was not a person who was very expressive.  
He'd only tell anyone anything if he was close enough or waited until the situation got worse and then tell someone.  
"You know," he started,"there are some things that you don't know about me. Like for example, my heart condition."  
Natsuki's eyes widened. Why hadn't he know of this sooner?  
This is what he meant...  
"Before you do anything that sort of babies me, I want you to listen. I was supposed to live until I was 12. However, I wanted to beat the odds of living until then and look, I'm 17. Five years ago I would've passed away but..."  
"But?"  
"But, I have love in my heart. When we had first met, I didn't think I'd be friends with you for a long time. But, there was something about you that made me feel safe. Well, sort of."  
Natsuki smiled at Syo.  
"You must have lots of love in your heart, Syo."  
"I do. And most of the love goes to you, Natsuki." Syo says, turning his face away to blush.  
Damn, this is what they mean by ''everyone falls in love '. What I can't believe is, I don't know how I fell for it.  
"Syo, I want to apologize. I know you get mad every time I call you cute or whatever but again I have to take in account of how you feel."  
Syo squeezed Natsuki's hands.  
"I'm glad you finally realized it-"  
"But it's not gonna stop me from me from telling you that from time to time." Natsuki interjected.  
Syo rolled his eyes.  
"I knew it was to good to be true!"  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Later the duo choose to go to a small restaurant.  
"Here, Syo. I got you some cheesecake(some people don't like cheesecake, I don't know why...). I'm pretty sure it tastes great."  
"It really does! My gosh, this tastes so good!"

Natsuki drank tea with honey, instead of eating dessert.  
Once Syo was done, he and Natsuki left.  
Of course, Natsuki chose to hold Syo's hand as they made their way back to the  dormitory.  
"You Baka! Don't do that in public!"  
Natsuki giggles,"Whatever. You're too jumpy!"


	9. Am I Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masato x Ren

[Continuation]  
Masato woke up, smothered by the sunlight.  
Of course since it was morning, it took him awhile to recollect why he was in Ren's bed.  
Then, he remembered last night...  
He had admitted that he wanted to date Ren and from then, he had went to bed with him.  
Masato groaned at his decision. How long could he have been so needy? He tried to think about it but he came up with nothing.  
He always thought of himself as an 'innocent' type of person, and now thinking back on last night, he was far from it.  
All of a sudden, Ren had stirred, throwing Masato on the floor.  
"Ah..."  
Then, Masato had jumped up and shook Ren awake.  
"Hmm?"  
"Wake up, Jinguji. You can't sleep the day away."  
Ren stretched and smiled.  
"What if I wanted to? What would you do?"  
"I would probably cry."  
"Is that so?"  
Masato smiled,"No. I would thank the heavens that you left me alone. You can be so troublesome."  
Ren frowned and slowly stood up giving Masato a good look at you know what.  
"Is that so, Masato? You were the one who was troublesome last night. Who knew you can sound so erotic? It was amazing." Ren fantasizes.  
Masato scoffed and went to the bathroom.  
"You horny bitch."  
"What can I say,(except you're welcome?) you make an attractive bottom."  
[%][%][%][%][%][%][%][%][%]  
Masato Hijirikawa and Ren Jinguji  
Date 1/?  
Destination: Waterfall  
_____________________  
"I know you're a spiritual type of person but, why here?"  
Masato sighed."Because, this place means a lot to me. It helps me think about things and the best way to handle situations."  
Ren, now getting the hint, widens his eyes. I mean he knew Masato was a deep person, just...not like this.  
"You sure do think a lot."  
Masato scoffed."Yeah, I actually use my brain cells to work things out. Though, I wish I would've did that last night. What a shameful person I am..." Masato trailed off.  
Ren grabbed Masato's hand and said,"You're not shameful to me."  
Masato smiled. But then again no one's shameful to Ren.  
"Thank you for understanding, Ren. Known fact, I've came here plenty of times because of you."  
Masato says.  
"Oh, for what reasons?"  
"Well for starters, when we first got in Saotome Academy, I wanted to strangle you. Then when we had done the first concert against HEAVENS, when you pulled my bangs behind my ear and everyone teased me.  
"Then, the day before Revolutions when I had said something and you agreed to it. I could keep going but we'd be here forever."  
Ren raised a curious eyebrow.  
"So what you're saying is, you were in love with me for a long time?"  
Masato blushed and said,"Yes. I can't believe I'm admitting this but, yes."  
Ren gave an alluring look.  
"It was bound to happen. I'm so hot."  
Masato blushed and walked away from Ren and walked towards the waterfall.  
Ren snuck up in Masato and pushed him into the water.  
"Jingu-"  
Ren had started laughing aloud to Masato's discomfort.  
Right then, Masato grabbed his foot and yanked him in.  
"Ha! That's what you get for pushing me in here, Ren. You're such an asshole, I swear."  
Ren emerged and splashed water in Masato's face.  
They continued to fight in the water until…  
"Masato, is that you?" asked a familiar voice.  
Fuck, that's my butler…  
"Oh, yes. It's me…"  
He walked over to help Masato and Ren out of the water.  
"What were you two doing in there?"  
"Um, well you see, I had fell in and Ren had tried to help me but he fell in and then…"  
"You too were fighting in the water. Masato, if your father knew about this…"  
Masato put his head down,"Yes. I know. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way."  
"It's not even that, your father would like to speak with you. He is very…disappointed."  
"Yes, I understand. Thank you very much."  
______________________  
Ren stood outside the room to give Masato privacy.  
He had been standing there for about 30 minutes waiting for any sign of anger or sadness. Or any emotion at all.  
Five more minutes pass when Masato had opened the door, his eyes red.  
"Masato, are you okay?"  
No reply.  
Ren walked into the room and walked over to his half of the room.  
Masato had followed as well, seeming as if he wanted to talk to him.  
"My father…My father is disappointed in me. He said that he thought I'd make better decisions, use my brain wisely. But I told him that his opinion doesn't matter to me anymore. After all, I don't choose who I love. Love chooses. He then said'As long as he treats you right, then I'll forgive your decision'. I accepted and he gave me another chance.  
"Promise me something like this will never happen again. I feel really shameful now."  
Ren smirked a pulled Masato into a hug.  
"Please don't say such things. I love you too much for that."


	10. A Revolution's Happening

(One more chapter and I'm done. I hope you enjoyed this book and recommend. It's a massive chapter about all the pairings so far: Masato x Ren, Syo x Natsuki, and Tokiya x Otoya.)  
To think this all started with a dare...  
A dare it was. A mighty one. A dare that brought polar opposites together as one...  
______________________  
They've gone on plenty dates when they've had the time to, anyway.  
How the public still doesn't know about this, we don't know but it's probably a good thing.  
Masato and Ren  
Date 26/26  
Location: Aquarium  
_____________________  
Syo and Natsuki  
Date:26/26  
Location: Aquarium  
_____________________  
Otoya and Tokiya  
Date: 26/26  
Location:Aquarium  
______________________  
"C'mon, Tokiya. I wanna go on a normal date without wearing a huge disguise. And, today's like 80 degrees!" Otoya whines.  
"Otoya, you're an Idol. You have to conceal your identity, or we'd be a lot of trouble."  
"I know, it's just...I wish you weren't so concerned on doing this."  
______________________  
Ren woke up to Masato shaking him.  
"You're so late! I let you sleep in and you didn't wake up. You gave me some type of scare, I thought you were dead."  
Ren sat up and laughed,"Masato, I would never leave you on this Earth alone. You need me too much."  
Masato turned a deep crimson, amusing Ren.  
"Just...Just hurry up, okay. Damn, you're embarrassing me."  
____________________  
"Syo, it's time to get up. We've got our final date for this month."  
Syo woke up, almost startled by Natsuki being so close to his face.  
The reality of this being their last date made Natsuki upset.  
This means that it would be their last day as a couple, so it also means they have to make the most of it.  
"Morning, Natsuki," Syo says in groggy voice.  
"I'm gonna go and brush my teeth now, ok."  
"Alright. When you're done get your clothes on and we'll leave with the others."  
____________________  
Everyone is dressed and ready as they hop into the limousine.  
"Ikki, why are you wearing so much clothing? Ya know it's like 80 degrees?" Ren asked.  
Otoya gave a look that said,'Tell Tokiya that.'  
"It's our disguises, Ren. You and the rest had forgotten about them."  
Darn it, I knew we forgot something ...  
Luckily, Tokiya came prepared.  
Of course once they got there, they got weird stares but they walked up to the booth with no problem .  
"I'm sorry sirs, but we need you to take off those bulky clothes."  
Tokiya makes a small grunt and obliged as did the others.  
The woman makes a small gasp.  
Other people start to whisper.  
"Oh my gosh, is that STARISH?"  
"Yeah, it totally is."  
Then, the chaos began.  
Thank goodness the clerk reacted fast because they would've been in a whirlwind of people.  
"I'm sorry about that... It's just, the disguise made you all look different."  
Otoya laughed nervously,"That's what is was supposed to do..."  
_____________________  
"*Gasp* The fishes are so beautiful! Look at em', Toki!"  
"Yes, I'm looking ..."  
"Gosh, they're almost as mesmerizing as you are." Otoya says, still looking at the fish.  
Tokiya blushed a deep pink.  
"Well, um , thank you."  
Otoya turned to face Tokiya.  
"I-I'm kinda sad that it's our last date together, Tokiya. I think you and I make a great couple, ya know?"  
Tokiya nods at the teary eyed boy.  
"I think we make a great couple too, but it's sad that we have to end this together."  
Otoya walks over to Tokiya.  
"But maybe...we don't have to end it now."  
What was he saying? Did he want...  
"What?"was all Tokiya could croak out.  
"What I'm saying is,"Otoya looked into Tokiya's eyes, deadly serious,"I want to be in a full on relationship with you. I want to date for longer than one month. I really want to be with you, Tokiya. You're the love of my life."  
Tokiya stared at the boy with awe. Otoya would admit to something like this?  
Honestly, Tokiya had felt the same way, but he didn't know how to put it. And if Otoya had never said anything, this would've never happened.  
"Otoya..."  
At that moment, their lips collided.  
As moments past, Tokiya had realized he was kissing Otoya, deep and passionately too.  
Otoya pulled away, giving Tokiya time to answer.  
"Otoya, of course I'm going to stay with you. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

_____________________  
Syo was trying not to pay attention to Natsuki. If he had even looked for one second, god knows how much he would cry.  
The month had been filled with super fun dates but, not one kiss. Syo had been hoping at least just one time, that he'd get kissed by the dirty blond boy. Nonetheless, even though he had hoped, it would never happen. Or, so he thought.  
"Hey, Syo! You look so adorable next to those fishes!"  
"What did I say about words like that? Don't call me adorable or anything associated with that word."Syo fired back.  
Natsuki just giggles and Syo rolls his eyes, wondering how on Earth he puts up with this.  
All of a sudden, Natsuki stops laughing and turns serious.  
"Syo, I just wanted to let you know that...I really enjoyed dating you for a month. You're an amazing person, Syo. I hope someone else will understand that as much as I do."  
Syo wanted to shout, or at least say something. But no matter how hard he tried to say something, anything, no sound would come out. Instead, they were replaced by teardrops rolling down his cheeks.  
Natsuki's face contorted into worry.  
"Syo, are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" Natsuki says, pulling Syo into a gentle hug.  
For a moment, all Syo could do was cry. Crying was the only way of expressing how he felt.  
Once he did get a hold of himself, he finally worked up the nerve to say something.  
"Natsuki,"he began,"I don't want to break up with you. I can't imagine myself being without you because you make me happy. You make me feel things that I can't share with another person. Please, don't break up with me because ...because ...I love you."  
And with that, Syo had took Natsuki's hand and drew his face closer and closer until their lips brushed against each other.  
"You love me, Syo? Can you prove that?"  
Oh, I'm going to prove to you alright!  
Syo leaned in and closed his eyes as soon as their lips touched.  
Then, after awhile they had involved some tongue action into it.  
Finally, breaking apart for some well needed air, they looked at each other, embarrassed.  
"You must really love me, Syo. But, I know you can't help it.  
I'm so amazing!"  
Syo rolled his eyes.  
He's amazing in ways he doesn't even understand.  
_______________________  
Masato couldn't take the awkward silence anymore.  
Every time he tried to talk, he felt like he'd be getting off subject or trying to distract himself from the situation.  
Right when he was still deciding to speak or not, Ren had walked up and slapped his rear end.  
"Whatcha looking at, babe?" Ren asked nonchalantly, giggling at the way Masato had tensed up.  
"Please don't do that, Ren. You know how I feel..."   
Ren apologized, making Masato feel a little less insecure.  
"Speaking of feelings, I just want to let you know that I really enjoyed this month, in all honesty. I love to spend time with you."  
Masato blushed.  
"Such a sad sight to see us part ways and start dancing to our own songs, once again. But before we separate, there's one thing I must ask you, or rather must do." Ren says and suddenly dips Masato.  
"W-what are you do-" Masato tries to say before Ren lands his lips on the blunette.  
Slowly, Masato began to kiss back, enjoying the electrifying moment.  
After a few minutes, they pull apart and Ren pulls Masato upright.  
"So what's your answer. Do you want to stay in a relationship or end things here, while it was getting steamy?"  
"I-I'm going to take up your offer, Ren. I'm going to be your long term boyfriend. Only because I can't leave you on Earth by yourself," Masato turns his head to hide his blush,"I love you too much for that."  
Ren widens his eyes. That's the last thing he'd hear from Masato any day regardless of the relationship.  
Soon, Ren recovers and slings his arm over Masato just as Masato's phone went off with a text.  
"Ichinose-san said that we should meet them by the limousine."  
"Already we're leaving after this touching moment? Oh well, I can have some more 'fun' once we get back."  
Masato threw Ren's arm off his and said,"Don't you dare lay you're hands on me, Jinguji Ren!"   
And with that he stomped off.  
What a perv Ren could be...  
Masato thought as he stomped off but eventually stopping to wait for Ren.


	11. Yes!

Months passed by since our beloved pairs have been together. Today, they're making a decision that can change them forever.  
______________________  
Masato couldn't have done it. He tends to overthink things.  
So, Ren had to do it. Go ahead and pop the question.  
Sure, he had met Masato's parents (at first they had hated that Masato had been with Ren but overtime gotten used to it), had made a choice about kids (they'd recently found out that Masato had a female organ that can conceive a child) and had even talked about the future (buying a house and moving to California).  
Though, Masato hadn't expected the day to come so soon.  
______________________  
It's so crazy how one thing can turn into another.  
All Syo had remembered was Ren and Tokiya saying how they've come up with a choice to marry their significant others.  
Syo was happy with that idea but, doing so would mean they would have to quit STARISH.  
It's not like he was complaining or anything. They've had a good run as teen idols sensations, but now they have to start thinking about themselves, no matter how selfish it sounds.  
But, if Tokiya and Ren are proposing to their loves, most likely Natsuki might do the same as well...  
The thought made Syo blush. Would Natsuki really be interested in marrying Syo?  
I mean, we've been planning on this for a long time. We had said that we wanted kids (he as well had that female organ) and we also wanted to  move to California so, I shouldn't act surprised.  
Still, the idea shocked him. He didn't know how he would adjust to being married, but he was sure he could get used to it.  
_______________________  
Tokiya was sure he wanted to do this. He saw it in the stars, they were meant to be.  
Or so he thought. He couldn't get so wound up with this or he'd just chicken out. Which is not what Ichinose Tokiya would do.  
Literally, he listed the pros and cons with this decision and then thought of his partner.  
How could he say no? Well, there are plenty of reasons why he could say no:  
1) He isn't ready yet.  
2) He doesn't want to marry Tokiya.  
3) He might be planning to cut off the relationship between each other.  
4) Tokiya doesn't do him good (not true, Otoya's face shows that he's been literally taken to heaven. Not to mention the sounds he makes ...)  
Okay, now he was listing things that he was afraid of.  
Tokiya, don't second doubt yourself. You already made the decision and you already bought the ring. You love him too much to back out of this!  
He, Ichinose Tokiya will propose to Ittoki Otoya.  
______________________  
Masato Hijirikawa and Ren Jinguji  
Date/Proposal: Restaurant  
Notes: Surprises are key...  
______________________  
"Are you done Ren? You take forever and you still won't tell me what's going on."  
Ren smirked as he fixed his hair.   
"Masato, it's a surprise...! If I tell you, then what's the thrill of it?"  
Masato scoffed,"All of your alleged surprises end up with us having sex. Or rather, are us having sex."  
Ren steps out the bathroom, slyly stuffing and small box in his pocket. He then slung his arm around Masato and kissed his cheek.  
"Ah, Masato. You make a great bottom. If only I had tried hard enough, I could've gotten you 'knocked up'. Of course, this means expecting a little one in a while."  
Masato shifted his gaze so that Ren couldn't see his blushing face. "Yes. A little despicable Ren."  
All Ren could do was laugh until the ride to the restaurant.  
Once the got there, Ren got nervous. Nervous like when you are told to sing in a group of people who you don't know and are weird as hell. Like that type of nervous.  
Anyway, once they got seated Ren had spotted Tokiya and Otoya and he saw Syo and Natsuki already seated at a table and eating.  
~~~~~~~~~50 minutes later  
"Would you like dessert?"  
Masato looks at the waitress and says, "Yes, please. Can I have the blueberry cheesecake."  
"And can I just have a parfait. Thank you, ma'am." Ren said and the waitress winked, giving him good luck.  
Once the dessert arrived, Masato had picked up his spoon to start eating but Ren quickly interrupted before he could chicken out.  
"Masato, I just wanted to tell you that I love being with you. Everyday when I wake up, you're there..."  
"Well, no duh. We share the same room!" Masato interjected.   
"Heh, obviously. But what I'm saying is, I want you to be there next to me for the rest of my life. I can't bear the thought of seeing you with another man or woman but me. I know this is short way of telling you this but Masato Hijirikawa, I want you to marry me."  
Masato stares wide eyed at Ren. He cant believe this is actually happening. Jinguji Ren is asking for his hand in marriage?   
Masato smiles wide and says,"Jinguji Ren, I don't even know why you bother asking. Of course I'm going to marry you."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Syo wasn't sure if was a regular date or not.  
Because Natsuki is such a great boyfriend, he spoils Syo by buying him flowers, giving him chocolate, learning how to cook, fucking him like he's never been fucked before, etc., that Syo didn't know how this date would turn out.  
Thank goodness that this was kind of like a French restaurant. He was totally craving some home-like food.  
After Syo and Natsuki ordered dinner(Syo got Chicken Cordon Bleu and Natsuki got Scallops Poulette), they saw Ren and Masato enter.   
My gosh, thought Natsuki, they're so late. I hope Ren's not gonna chicken out.  
Once the pair finished their dinner, they had ordered dessert. Natrually, Syo had gotten Cream Puffs and Natsuki had gotten Creme Brulee.   
Once Syo had gotten his cream puffs, he dug right in. They were so go-! He had bit on something hard...  
He put a finger to his mouth to see what it was. It was a-

"Ring! Oh my gosh, Natsuki!"

"Yeah, I know. So cliché right? I really just wanted to surprise you. I know breaking up with STARISH is hard, but I wanted to reassure you that it'll be okay because you have me, I have you, and we have each other."  
Syo had started to cry. He knew Natsuki was sweet and so amazing, but this was surprising.   
"Natsuki, yes! I'm going to marry you!"  
**********************  
Tokiya was really determined.  
After hours of pep-talking himself, he finally got the guts to propose to Otoya. But, not at the restaurant because there were too many distractions and all types of things that'll put the spotlight on him  
So instead, he chose to propose at the beach. Otoya had said he loves the beach so...why not?  
After watching Syo and Natsuki and Ren Masato get applause, the crowd basically turned towards their way.  
That's when Tokiya obtained a blush that would stay for the rest of the night.  
"Tokiya-"  
"Otoya, I want to take you somewhere ..."  
Otoya looked surprised, but still obliged to get up and follow Tokiya.  
Tokiya blindfolded Otoya and led him towards their car.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll find out..."  
The duo arrived at the beach and just like Tokiya suspected, the sun was setting.  
What he didn't know was that there were people hiding over the sand dunes.  
Tokiya reached over to take off the blindfold.  
"Why are we he-"  
"Otoya, I love you so much. You make me happy when I'm upset, you're always too nice to me and you're an amazing bottom."  
Otoya rolled his eyes,"Well, I can top you. But, I like to be the uke. Continue."  
Tokiya giggles,"Well, you're not wrong. But I mean, I love you so much that I get scared one day you won't love me anymore. So before you do that, I'll do this.  
Otoya Ittoki, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"  
Otoya covered his mouth him shock.  
"I-I...Oh my gosh, yes!" Otoya says.  
At that moment, everyone jumps and starts clapping.  
"Yes, OToki is prevailing!"  
\----------------------------  
Epilogue next...


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I actually posted this on Archive first and then on Wattpad(3/23).  
> I really appreciate it, and on that happy note, enjoy!

Masato was overly joyful.  
He knew he wasn't part of the Hijirikawa's anymore, but to have his family still show up was a great honor. It was hard to hate his father when he does things like this, on his wedding day.  
Masato knew he wanted to marry Ren for a very long time. Again not knowing what homosexuality was, he assumed that it was 'a meant to be' situation(though it ended up to be one) but, children will be children. Speaking of children...  
Masato was pregnant. That organ came to bite him in the ass and impregnate him before he got married.  
Besides that, he smiled to himself. This was going to be a day he'd never forget.  
"It's gonna be hard to call you 'Hijirikawa-san' since you're getting married today, but c'mon. You've got an aisle to walk down, don't you?" Tokiya said.  
"I do. It's funny, I'll be saying those words a lot today."  
Tokiya chuckles and slightly pushes Masato, who nearly trips over his kimono.  
This damn thing! Ugh, I have half a mind to cut this off!  
Masato regains his balance and opens the door to walk down the red carpet.  
During the walk, in the corner of his eyes he saw the rest of STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS. He also saw Ren's family and his sitting next to each other, not starting WW3.  
In about 2 minutes of walking, he meets Ren at the altar.  
Ren smiles brightly, waiting for the moment they'll be declared husband and 'wife'.  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
Barely 200 words but hey, it's time to move onto some OToki!  
Otoya couldn't believe this day was happening!  
I mean, he's fantasized about this moment plenty of times, but this felt so surreal. Like it was just a dream and he'd wake up anytime soon.  
But, he's pinched and slapped himself more than enough times(he's got minor bruises and red marks), but there was no sign of waking up anytime soon.  
Otoya took a deep breath. He was unexpectedly nervous because of what...? He didn't know.  
Maybe he was nervous that he might trip and fall, or maybe he might pass out from being to happy...  
He started to laugh at the thought, easing up his nervousness and replacing it with confidence and hopefulness.  
Marrying Tokiya is what he truly wanted to do. He wanted to be together forever.  
He took one last look in the mirror and blushed.

 

He was marrying Tokiya Ichinose with no second doubts or concerns.  
"Are you ready?" Syo asked.  
"Yeah, definitely!" Otoya responded.  
Otoya stepped out of the back area and started walking towards the light pink carpet.  
He knew as he was walking he still had a crimson blush on his face. Everyone was looking at him.  
Including Tokiya, who was smiling so much.  
In some way, it sort of weird because Tokiya doesn't smile too often(unless he's pleased with himself or something).  
Once Otoya had made it to the altar, he smiled. These two words were going to change his life forever.  
<><><<<><><><><><><><>  
Syo was having second thoughts.  
Not about marrying Natsuki, but wearing this dress. I mean, look at it! It's so feminine!  
Okay Syo, you can get through this. You've gone to the fittings(and done a last minute one because you got a little pooch[fat]) but that's alright! As long as Natsuki 's happy, I'm happy and when we're happy, everyone's happy.  
Syo smiled to himself. He couldn't believe he had to pep-talk himself into doing this! God, he was so stupid.  
"You can do this! Go out there and marry Natsuki...In a dress and a wig, but still!"  
Otoya walked in and said,"C'mon, Syo! You're not bailing out, are you? You're braver than that!"  
Syo scoffed,"I'm not a quitter! I always just get a little nervous...  
But now, I'm actually excited!"  
"You better be. Don't let Natsuki down, okay. He loves you too much."  
Syo blushed(how it was even visible because of the make up, he didn't know) and rolled his baby blue eyes.  
"I know he loves me. He'll love me even more because I'm pregnant. For weeks I was wondering why I was getting so fat, and then...Well, ya know. You're having a baby too, Otoya."  
Otoya smirked and slightly pushed Syo, trying to give him the hint that it's 'go time!'.  
Syo had stepped out, almost stumbling in the heels, heard the music start up and Natsuki turned towards Syo.  
His green eyes glittered in the summer sun(set time: June 21st!/ Summer Solstace)as he smiled at Syo, who blushed in return.  
Once Syo had made it to the altar, all he could do was smile and look at his husband-to-be.  
He was sure as hell loving life right now.  
\--------------------------------------  
9 months later  
\--------------------------  
It was a cold February day, but to Masato and Ren, it was the best day of their lives.  
The morning of February 14th, Masato had delivered a healthy baby boy whom they named Ren after his father.  
Masato held the warm bundle in his arms and smiled.  
"He looks just like you, Ren. He is so adorable and tiny. I can't believe I had to go through that much pain just to see him."  
Ren(the senior) kissed Masato 's cheek.  
"God, I love you two so much. But you know, we're gonna have more kids. It's not just him."  
Masato groans,"Don't remind me. It was hard enough just carrying him."  
Ren laughs while Masato passes him the baby.  
All around the room were cards and flowers and chocolates. It was heartwarming that people already felt so loving for a baby who was born that morning.  
Just as that thought, the baby had started crying.  
Ren looked panicked.  
Masato rolled his eyes and took Ren(Jr.) from Ren(Sr.) and started to feed him.  
"You are the worst. It was simple, what were you doing at the classes for new parents?"  
Ren tried not to look at Masato because when he was there, he was just basically flirting with 'the help'.  
"Uh, I was paying attention, it's just I forgot."  
Masato glared at Ren, knowing full well of what he did.  
"Right, you forgot. My goodness, I hope you don't end up like you're father..."  
"That's offensive...."  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
1 month later...  
Syo and Natsuki welcomed twins on March 11th(Pisces. I'm not that but I'm just compatible to it).  
Their names were *Ada and Adrien.(French)  
Syo was holding Ada while Natsuki was holding Adrien.  
Syo looked down at the quiet child while she gurgled.  
Syo was surprised at the way they looked. He knew they were immediately fraternal being that they're different genders, but he at least expected them to have similar features.  
Ada looked more like Satsuki/ Natsuki with blue eyes whereas Adrien had light blond hair and green eyes.  
Ugh, it's gonna be so much work taking care of these two. My parents had trouble with Kaoru and I, but these two are gonna be a piece of work. Though, this makes me wonder how they'll turn out once they get older...  
"Syo, are you okay? You've been starting into space for awhile now."  
Syo nodded, firming his grip on the pink bundle.  
"Man, she's heavy. Is he heavy?"  
"No, but Ada's only 6 pounds. Adrien is 5 1/2 pounds."  
"All that food I ate was going straight to you, wasn't it?"  
The child didn't answer but she stuck her tongue out.  
Syo gasped,"How rude. Are you going to flip me off(stick up the middle finger) next, Ada?"  
Natsuki laughed at the way the two were bonding.  
"Heh, look at your mommy. Look's like you might end up being like Syo. *Sigh* I hope you're not as excited as he was as he was as a kid..."  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{\\}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
The night of March 20th was a rather odd time.  
For some reason, all day Otoya kept getting signs that he'd might go into labor. He didn't realize this until after he had *Kohana  that night.  
For example, his horoscope said something big was going to happen  today. Then, when he was organizing Kohana's room, he felt as if something was missing.  
Well, the baby's missing, obviously ...  
But, he really felt like he wanted to see her(the baby) really soon. Today, in fact.  
This wish wasn't granted until about 12 pm, when he had broke his water.  
Tokiya was in the shower at the moment, too so Otoya had to change his outfit first.  
Then he knocked on the door and walked in.  
"Is there a reason why you walked in on me?"  
Otoya blushed.  
"And why are you wearing different-,"Tokiya's eyes widened,"Is it time, already?"  
Otoya nodded.  
Tokiya rolled his head back.  
"We're no longer going to be alone after this..."  
After about 8 hours, Kohana was born and damn, it was a lot of pain.  
"Mm, Otoya. She's beautiful."  
Otoya nodded back. He was too tired to talk.  
"So, you're not going to say anything at all?"  
Otoya shook his head and passed the wrapped pink bundle over to Tokiya.  
"I'm tired." was all Otoya said and then 'fell asleep'.  
"*Sigh*. I'm pretty sure he's gonna make me carry the next one."  
"Damn, right." Otoya says.  
"I thought you were asleep."  
Otoya turned over and winced.  
"Well, you're wrong. I'm not tired anymore. Anyway, I am not carrying the next child we have. Too much pain and my stomach felt heavy."  
Tokiya sat and kept cradling the child.  
"Uh, fine. She's lighter than I thought she would be. Maybe because she wasn't fully developed. I mean, she's two weeks early."  
"Maybe...She's born on the first day of spring and the last day of Pisces."  
"Yes, and tomorrow is Aries, which means that your birthday is coming up..."  
"A birthday with a new baby...what fun."  
"I'm not going to even ask..."  
Otoya turned over and answered Tokiya's thought.  
"I'm only acting like this because  still in pain. It's hurts still."  
"Well, obviously."  
____________________  
Masato and Ren had 3 kids in total:  
* Ren Akiniko Hijirikawa-Jinguji(2/14)  
*Masa Ai Hijirikawa-Jinguji(Girl)(12/22)  
*Aki Mitsu Hijirikawa-Jinguji (11/4)  
Syo and Natsuki had 4:  
*Ada Searlait Natsu Shinomiya (3/11)  
*Adrien Searlas Naoko Shinomiya (3/11)  
*Bella Chika Kichi Shinomiya (6/1)  
*Chance Barnat Akemi (10/18)  
And Otoya and Tokiya had 3:  
*Kohana Ran Ittoki-Ichinose (3/20)  
*Taro Koji Ittoki-Ichinose (8/6)  
*Ena Kukiko Ittoki -Ichinose (12/25)  
_____________________  
Fin

 

 

 


End file.
